


嘉磊/提拉米苏

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 美食博主嘉X甜品师磊 | 流水账故事勿上升 1.4w 一发完灵感来源：《风味人间》第二季第一集甜蜜缥缈录以及磊磊某次视频说在海边有种回到老家厦门的感觉。
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	嘉磊/提拉米苏

本文涉及的两首歌：

《I will always love you》

《Can't take my eyes off you》

厦门的夏天高温多雨，不管前一刻有多阳光明媚晴空万里，瓢泼大雨砸下来时永远毫无预兆毫不留情。

赵磊作为一个土生土长的厦门人在这里生活了二十五年，从小读得是机关幼儿园、示范小学、省重点中学，就连大学了也没想去外面看看直接报考了厦大。毕业后依然选择留下来，在环岛路某段不起眼的地方开了家咖啡馆。好在厦门是座旅游城市，生意算不上火爆但也绝对能支撑生活，日子也算逍遥自在。

除了研究甜品、开发新饮品，赵磊空闲的时候也喜欢上网看一些美食视频，他的特别关注里只有一个人——家鸽咕咕咕。作为一个美食博主，这个人拍照画面不够精美、文案不够诱人、吃相也不像其他同类博主那样大快朵颐，永远维持着自己细嚼慢咽却吃个不停的节奏。但胜在人长得好看，秀色可餐，说话风趣幽默又有梗。

外面的天突然黑下来，赵磊打开咖啡馆所有的灯。看样子应该不会有客人突然光临了，赵磊便拿出手机刷起来，一打开就看到“家鸽咕咕咕”正在直播。一点进去就看见他在外面，似乎那里也要下雨了，天黑得看不清四周。别人都在逃窜，而家鸽却依然迈着不急不忙的步伐，头发被狂风吹起露出光洁的额头，跟路人的慌乱相比他像个兴奋的孩子。

“看样子要下大雨了，但是我现在也不知道自己是在哪也不知道往哪里去。淋雨也没什么，我长这么大还没淋过雨，想想就刺激。不急，等我看看这附近有没有什么可以躲雨的地方。”

啧，真是个可怜虫。要下雨了还没有躲雨的地方，不管是哪里夏天的暴雨都来势汹汹啊。

“前面有个亮灯的地方，我去看看。”家鸽刚说完，大雨就浇了下来，他这才赶紧跑起来，一边跑还不忘一边搞笑，“那首歌怎么唱的来着？爱就像蓝天白云，晴空万里，突然暴风雨~”

赵磊抬头看了眼外面倾盆落下的雨水，暗暗叹到还挺巧的，下雨都同步了。

挂在门上的风铃响起，咖啡店的门被推开。伴随着“叮咚叮咚~”声的是一路奔跑得上气不接下气的歌声。

“无~处~躲~避，总~是~让~人，始~料~不~及。”

声音和赵磊耳机里传来的声音重叠，如出一辙。赵磊猛地抬头去看门口，那里站着的正是家鸽本人，做好的发型被风吹乱了又被雨淋了透，他也不介意，左右摇摇头甩掉水珠，又用手随意将头发向后抓了抓，颇有几分恣意少年的味道。赵磊连忙摁灭了手机，平复了心情换上笑脸去招待客人。

“欢迎光临~要吃点什么吗？”

“随意吧，给我你们店里推荐款就好，一份甜品一份饮品。我先去那边坐着了。”

“好的。”

家鸽坐下后继续着直播。

“我天呐，这雨下的也太任性了。本来还想逛一逛，带你们看看厦门美食的。现在只能等下次了。”

镜头晃动间赵磊不小心入了镜，有弹幕便问家鸽现在是在哪里。

“我躲雨随意进了家咖啡店，刚刚入镜的是老板。啊？你们说他比较帅？怎么可能，你嘉哥我的脸绝对是打遍天下无敌手的。”

焉栩嘉回头看了看正在忙碌的赵磊，对方认真工作的样子是挺吸引人的。默默将镜头换了个方向，这下完全看不见赵磊了。

“长得是还不错。问这家店在哪里？嘿嘿，不告诉你们，你们不要来这里打扰老板。好了，今天就到这里吧，等天气好了我再开播。拜拜~”

刚下播，赵磊便端着托盘向家鸽走去，将托盘上的东西一一在桌上摆好。

“甜品会让人愉悦，试试提拉米苏吧。刚淋了雨，喝点姜茶祛祛寒气，干毛巾是给你擦头发用的。祝您用餐愉快~”

赵磊正要转身，对方却喊住了他。

“老板，比起姜茶和干毛巾，我觉得我更应该换身衣服。”

“你……带衣服了吗？”赵磊记得他明明就是一个人空手来的。

家鸽摇摇头，“行李在酒店。不过，你应该住楼上吧？”

这是惦记上了自己的衣服，赵磊看了眼自己精心准备的提拉米苏有些失落和可惜。

家鸽之前做了一期关于俄罗斯美食的视频，里面就有提拉米苏。他还特别说俄罗斯的提拉米苏跟别的地方的不太一样，一层一层的像千层蛋糕，配料更加丰富，口感更加绵密，最主要的是没有那么甜，非常适合不太能吃甜的人。赵磊看完后就专门去搜了俄罗斯提拉米苏的教程，反复练习了很多次后终于成功上架。尽管被很多客人称赞过，但赵磊私心里还是想家鸽能尝一口，然后告诉自己像不像他吃过的那款。

“贸然邀请你上去换衣服有些唐突才给你干毛巾的。既然你不介意，那就跟我上来吧。”

赵磊找了自己宽松款的干净衣物拿给家鸽，给对方指了指浴室的方向。

“热水是即时的，水温你自己调，吹风机在面盆下面的柜子里。”

“好，谢谢。”家鸽拿着衣服去了浴室。等人都进去了，赵磊才恍然惊醒。居然……真的带他上来了。

赵磊下楼回到收银台趴着发呆，外面的雨哗啦啦地下个没停，落在地上发出噼里啪啦的声响一如他此刻的心情，混乱不堪。

夏天的阵雨来得迅猛也结束得突然，几乎一瞬间就重新放晴，环岛路边的椰树和其他灌木鲜花焕然一新鲜艳欲滴。

恰巧这时家鸽换洗完毕下楼来了，脸上还带着刚沐浴后的粉红，本该是充满暧昧气息的画面却因为他别扭的步伐而变得怪异起来。

“衣服不合适吗？”赵磊问。

“没有，就是内裤有点勒。”家鸽说着扯了扯裤子试着调整到舒适状态。

赵磊的脸色顿时好看起来，开始后悔让他上楼换衣服，最后悔给他自己的新内裤。

一向善于察言观色的家鸽立马解释道：“我不是那个意思，是腰有点勒。对，是腰。”

赵磊咬紧了腮帮，这个人还不如不解释。

“自我介绍下，我叫焉栩嘉。习焉不察的焉，栩栩如生的栩，嘉言懿行的嘉。老板你呢？”焉栩嘉说完走向了自己先前的位置，自己留在皮质沙发上的水渍已经被处理干净。

“赵磊，百家姓首位那个赵，磊落的磊。”赵磊在脑海里搜寻了一便自己名字相关的成语，都怪文绉绉的，干脆放弃了延续焉栩嘉的自我介绍方式。话说，习焉不察是什么意思啊？

“我的提拉米苏呢？”焉栩嘉指了指空无一物的桌子。

“姜茶都凉了，所以我一起收了。”

“我还没吃呢！”

“你还没付账呢。”赵磊笑道。

焉栩嘉掏出手机向收银台走去，倚靠在吧台上探出半个身子凑近了赵磊，“那加微信买单。”

赵磊憋了憋笑，将吧台上的收款二维码立牌拿起来挡在焉栩嘉视线前，“扫码付款吧。”

“哎呀，加个微信嘛。我不还得还你衣服吗？嗯~”

赵磊拗不过便妥协道，“行吧。”

“老板，你自己一个人住一个人打理店铺吗？”趁着加微信的间隙焉栩嘉开始闲聊。

“对。”

“蛮好的，简直是梦想中的生活。还靠在海边，太羡慕了！装修都是你设计的吗？我觉得挺有意思的，你楼上朝海那面的大落地窗超级棒！诶，你是本地人吗？”

“是的，我本地人。”

焉栩嘉加完微信给赵磊转了钱过去，心里有了计划。“雨停了，我去别处逛逛。我妈非让我从厦门给她邮芒果回去，我去找找。”

“那你去找吧，不要在景区和景区附近的水果店买。”

“好！我明天来还你衣服。”

“好。”

赵磊看着多出来的微信联系人发呆，一直在手机屏幕里的人居然走到了自己眼前，有种二次元和三次元交汇的奇妙感觉。平面的突然成了立体而鲜活的，蛮有意思。

天晴后咖啡店慢慢忙碌起来。等到晚上打了样，赵磊洗漱完才发现焉栩嘉换下的衣服还在自己这里。纠结片刻，最终还是和自己的一起扔洗衣机洗了，在阳台上挂成一排。

独居这么久，二楼第一次出现另一个人，还留下了那个人的气息。

翌日，赵磊早早开了门，送走了一批又一批客人。在日落时分才等来宣称要来还他衣服的焉栩嘉，以及，他的行李。

“老板，我来还你衣服。”焉栩嘉一进门就洋溢着灿烂的笑容。

赵磊接过装衣服的袋子，再将已装好的焉栩嘉的衣服递给他，“这是你的。”

焉栩嘉见自己身后没有客人，也没人注意这边便一下坐在了自己的大行李箱上，仰着一张无辜又帅气的脸看着赵磊，一副欲言又止惹人心软的样子。

“还有事？”赵磊摆出静待下文的样子。

“我……出了点事，没钱住酒店了。你能收留我吗？”焉栩嘉眨眨大眼睛，泫然欲泣。

赵磊盘算着在厦门遇到什么事才能突然没钱，这年头总不能全带着现金出门吧。“你可以向家人朋友求助啊。”

“我都独立这么久了哪好意思让家里增加负担啊。”

赵磊想到自己在焉栩嘉的视频里看到的豪宅和和蔼可亲的家人一时搞不懂这个人葫芦里卖的什么药，总归是惦记上什么了。“那你就好意思让我帮你？”

“你善良啊，昨天你不也帮我了。”

“那我能得到什么呢？”赵磊双臂环抱胸前，等着焉栩嘉的答案。

“这个嘛…我也算得上是个小有名气的美食博主。我可以为你的店量身录制一个短视频帮你宣传推广。”

“如果我不需要呢？”赵磊继续问。

焉栩嘉犯了难，原本他还以为挺容易说服赵磊的收留他的，没想到昨天那么好说话的人今天突然较起真来。焉栩嘉眉头紧锁，思考着自己还有什么筹码，以身抵债有没有可能被接受？

“把东西放上去吧，然后下来帮忙。”赵磊见有新客人推门进来便不再为难焉栩嘉，递给他楼上的钥匙，催他去放行李。

“好！”幸福来得太过突然，焉栩嘉拿了钥匙立马推着自己的行李溜之大吉生怕赵磊反悔。

傍晚的海边游客很多，店里也跟着迎来每天最忙碌的时刻。有了焉栩嘉帮忙赵磊倒是轻松了不少，看着穿梭在店里送餐的身影，赵磊露出一丝微笑。

九点过后客人渐渐离去，门口亮起了“打烊”的灯牌，两人一起将店里收拾整齐已经将近十点了。赵磊从冰箱拿了罐汽水隔空抛给焉栩嘉，对方稳稳接住，拧开喝了一口，菠萝味的。

“说吧，为什么要来我这里借宿。”赵磊自己也拿了罐汽水打开，咕隆咕隆灌下去，舒服地伸了伸懒腰，走到焉栩嘉旁边的沙发上坐下。

“就…觉得你蛮有意思的，想让你给我当导游带我游厦门。你不是本地人嘛，我们又差不多大的样子应该也能聊得来，而且你挺热心的。昨天还好你跟我说了不要在景区附近买芒果，不然我一定被宰。”

“请我当导游？我可是很贵的。”赵磊后背往沙发上一靠，带着笑看着焉栩嘉。

“没关系啊，我请得起。”能有钱解决的问题在焉栩嘉眼里都不算问题。

赵磊憋了憋笑，“提醒你一下，你先前说的是没钱住酒店了。”

“额……这个嘛，我……我肯定会给你的！”焉栩嘉挠挠头，懊恼着自己怎么就忘了是以什么理由来借宿的。

“不是说要我给录制宣广短视频吗？等你录好了我再考虑要不要给你当导游。晚上的话，就不让你睡沙发了，便宜你睡榻榻米了。”

焉栩嘉想了想楼上那个落地窗前的跟床隔了一整个半开放客厅的榻榻米心想还不如睡沙发呢，至少还能隔着镂空的木质屏风聊聊天。

“谢谢老板收留！不过你多大啊，这关系到我要不要叫你哥。”尽管不是很满意赵磊的安排，焉栩嘉还是想对方投去一个甜笑表示感谢。

“应该差不多吧，25。”

“啊~比我大啊，我23。”

“也就大了两岁而已啊。”赵磊不解。

“是吧是吧！你是不是也觉得没差的，那我就不叫哥了。”焉栩嘉本来就不是很想叫赵磊哥，一听对方这么说立马给自己找了个不叫哥的借口。

“随你。”赵磊笑笑，仰头喝完手里的汽水。“我上去洗漱睡觉了，你收下汽水罐。”

焉栩嘉看着赵磊上楼的背影靠在沙发上若有所思地一小口一小口喝着手里的汽水。

这个老板，蛮有意思的。

在开始给赵磊录制视频之前焉栩嘉从来没怀疑过自己的专业能力，身为某站涨粉最快、每支视频都登过日榜的美食博主怎么说都该是有两把刷子的。但是赵磊很明显不是某站用户，更不可能关注过自己，所以对自己完全没有粉丝滤镜。

“嘉嘉，这里你不要这么拍。这样，拉进一点，调到大光圈，微距模式。灯光再调一下，嗯，这样好很多。”赵磊之前关注焉栩嘉的时候就发现了他很多方面可以改进的点，现在终于有机会当面跟他说了自然不会放过机会。

焉栩嘉感受着赵磊靠近的气息，两颗脑袋挤在一起看小小的相机屏幕近到可以听见彼此的呼吸。

“效果是好一些，你学过摄影吗？”焉栩嘉按照赵磊的指导调整之后画面看起来确实让人更有食欲，没想到他是真的有两把刷子，心里顿时佩服起赵磊来。

“小有研究。”和焉栩嘉的自我认知不同，赵磊觉得他能在美食博主中小有名气主要靠的还是颜值和有梗。后来闲来无事的时候赵磊鬼使神差地就学习了一些拍摄技巧和剪辑技巧。

“厉害了！小有研究就能当老师了。”焉栩嘉继续拍摄别的甜品，赵磊忍住自己想给焉栩嘉一个脑瓜崩儿的手，开始清点一些常用备料。

不说话的时候赵磊总是安安静静地做自己的事情，仿佛与世隔绝一般整个人被灯光笼罩散发出一层柔光。只需一眼就能抓住旁观者的眼球，让人陷入这幅岁月静好的画面。镜头扫过的时候焉栩嘉愣了一下，随后又将镜头调回来对准了赵磊，小心翼翼地屏住呼吸录下了这个场景。

录好后焉栩嘉自己看了看回放，效果完全超出了自己的预期。不知道是赵磊的摄影教学颇有成效，还是自己在拍赵磊这件事上天赋异禀。

拍完素材后焉栩嘉捧着电脑坐到了一楼咖啡店的角落里面朝大海开始后期剪辑，赵磊从收银台看过去将将能看到焉栩嘉的侧脸。这人进入工作状态后就变得严肃认真起来，嘴唇抿成一条线，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着屏幕。时而单手撑着下巴皱皱眉思索，时而无意识地咬着下唇，要不是婴儿肥还未完全褪去看上去还颇有几分霸道总裁的样子。

下午阳光正毒，工作日的游客并不多，赵磊无所事事干脆坐到焉栩嘉旁边看他忙碌。

“你这要不要换个滤镜？”

“这个专场有点生硬吧。”

“这个背景音乐也太土了吧？”

“你要不换个特效试下效果？”

赵磊一坐下来就忍不住在旁边开启了甲方指导模式。

“赵磊，你是不是有一个做人民教师的理想？你知道吧，你现在就超像我妈每次坐我爸副驾驶的时候。”焉栩嘉正吐槽着转头看到赵磊脸上[你再说试试看]的表情立马话锋一转，“那指导的是句句到位，字字经典。你觉得还有哪里要调整吗？”

赵磊终是没从焉栩嘉一脸诚恳的表情上挑出刺，“你这么聪明一定会举一反三的，有客人来了我去忙了。”

焉栩嘉暗暗松一口气还好自己反应灵敏，赵磊听见背后传来的呼气声悄悄弯起嘴角。

晚上焉栩嘉将坐好的初版视频拿给赵磊看，赵磊看到自己出镜的部分诧异了一下。“什么时候拍的？”

“你忙的时候偷偷拍的，我觉得放进去挺好的。以前我上传的视频里面也会有一些店主和路人的出镜，有时候我们还会一起合影。这样会更真实更亲近一些。”

“那这个视频你怎么没有出镜？而且也没我们合影。”

“我以为你会不愿意。”

“你要问了才知道答案啊。”

“赵磊。”焉栩嘉换了工作时严肃认真的样子，“你愿意明天和我一起补拍吗？”

赵磊对上焉栩嘉认真又期待的眼神莫名有种宣誓的神圣感，“我……愿意。”

听到赵磊的回答焉栩嘉立马满脸灿色，“那明天一起啊！”

两天后，家鸽咕咕咕的主页上传了最终的视频。不同于以往的自拍角度，这次家鸽的镜头明显是他人掌镜拍摄完成，角度、光影、构图、滤镜都非常完美，配合着《high brow low down》这首欢快的bgm，整支视频充满了夏日清新甜蜜的气息。每款甜品特写都让人垂涎欲滴，冷调的夏日特饮又让人顿觉清凉，伴着清脆悦耳的风铃声的是店主人专注有序的身影，家鸽的低音炮也难得放慢了画外解说的语速，最后以两人共同出镜的画面结束。

视频发布时，赵磊就坐在焉栩嘉身边。

“啊…终于发出去了，做了这么久博主还是第一次体验当乙方的感觉。”点击提交后焉栩嘉立马往后一靠瘫坐在沙发上。

“如果视频数据不好的话我还是不能给你做导游喔。”赵磊端起自己甲方的姿态等待着视频审核结束。

“不是吧赵磊，我可是全部按照你的要求去拍去改的！你看在我不辞辛苦忙了那么久的份上就做我导游嘛……”焉栩嘉说完就往坐在一旁的赵磊身上靠，脑袋在赵磊肩膀上着陆后还蹭了蹭。

赵磊顿时身体一僵，焉栩嘉的自来熟他是知道的，也知道这个人对于安全距离这种事情似乎没有概念。昨天一起拍最后的画面时焉栩嘉就一手拿着相机一手搂住他肩膀，脑袋也向他靠近。赵磊说话时，焉栩嘉就会转头盯着他说话，距离近到赵磊耳边只剩焉栩嘉的呼吸声。结束的时候焉栩嘉还按着赵磊的脑袋两个人贴超近，近到脸上的绒毛都互相打了招呼。

“审核通过没啊，你的粉丝怎么说？”赵磊不着痕迹地往旁边挪了挪岔开话题。

“我看看，已经有评论了诶。”

两人凑一起查看评论。

[失踪博主找回账号密码啦]

[啊啊啊啊啊一打开视频就是美颜暴击，快给摄影师加鸡腿]

[换成他拍之后咕咕的颜值提升不止一点点，这个摄影师很懂哦]

[这个店主！我想起来了，是上次直播那个。咕咕后来还挡住镜头不让我们看]

[所以拍咕咕的人是店主吗？画面很美好]

[好有夏天的感觉啊，店里的一切看上去都超有食欲。包括店长（bushi]

[这是什么美食与帅哥同在的美好画面，这不就是我的理想生活吗]

[！！！！我命令所有人快进到末尾！！！我死了！！！]

[两大帅哥同框的画面太美好惹]

[我以为我看的是《舌尖》，最后却发现自己看的是《狗粮》]

[这次的视频画面和质感都太棒了，咕咕是有团队了吗？]

[偷偷说一句，真的好有初恋的感觉]

一条条评论看下来赵磊的脸渐渐染了绯色，“空调失效了吗？我去看看。”赵磊随意找了个借口趁机走开。

焉栩嘉没想到赵磊面皮这么薄，看着他逃走的身影无奈地摇头笑笑，然后开始挑选要回复的评论。

【家鸽咕咕咕：我的单人镜头是店主拍的。】

【家鸽咕咕咕：还没有团队，当然，我也想争取和店主长期合作。】

【家鸽咕咕咕：感谢大家的喜爱和支持，我会转达给店主的。】

赵磊走到焉栩嘉看不到的地方拿出手机在焉栩嘉刚发的视频下留下自己的评论。

[咕咕和店主只是萍水相逢，你们也太能想象了]

这条评论不知怎么就扎了焉栩嘉的眼，于是不高兴地回复道：相逢就是缘，萍水不萍水的再说吧。

赵磊看着回复愣了愣，随即又释然地笑了，这个回复确实很焉栩嘉。

结束一天的忙碌，赵磊在门口的白板上写下[休业中]。

“明天不开店了吗？”焉栩嘉问。

“不是要给你当导游吗？”

“这么快就答应啦？我还以为要策划下期宣传视频呢。”

“你也不能一直呆在厦门吧，玩完了就该走了。”赵磊有种直觉，焉栩嘉不适合在这里久留。

“怎么听起来你是想我快点走才给我当导游的。”

“没有啊。”赵磊飞速否认。

“那我想呆多久都可以咯？”焉栩嘉调笑道。

“厦门又不是我家的…”

“我说的是在你这里。”焉栩嘉插话。

“你乐意做苦工就呆着呗~”赵磊边说边往楼上撤离，没看到焉栩嘉在他身后藏不住的笑意。

焉栩嘉轻轻摇头。赵磊这个人，一经不住逗弄就开始躲避。

“哎~赵磊，你知道现在视频下面的热评第一是什么吗？”

赵磊预感肯定不是什么正经评论，便没接话。但此举并不妨碍焉栩嘉说完他想说的话。

“评论说我们超级搭！”

赵磊顿了下然后加快了逃离的步伐，焉栩嘉这下彻底笑开，忍住了进一步逗弄的冲动。他好想问问赵磊，工作搭档合拍而已，你紧张什么。

说是要出去玩，但眼见都九点了焉栩嘉依然没动静。在赵磊一再催促下两人才收拾妥当出了门。

“从一出门你就在笑，到底在笑什么啊？”赵磊用手遮了遮太阳转头问焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉指了指两人身上差不多的装扮，“第一次看你穿这么鲜艳的衬衫。”

“不是很度假风吗？”网上大家独家不就是这样吗？而且大家出去玩都起很早，怎么焉栩嘉出去玩也要睡到自然醒。

“嗯~是。”焉栩嘉点点头，“我以为你会觉得花里胡哨。”

“你是想说我无趣还是想说我老年人？”

焉栩嘉讨好地揽住赵磊，“没有，只是没想到老板如此多面。什么风格都能hold住，好看~”

“嘁~”赵磊被焉栩嘉半揽半推着向前走。

身为本地人赵磊实在想不通为什么焉栩嘉非要去曾厝垵凑热闹。

“曾厝垵绝对是本地人不推荐去的地方的榜首，我跟你说你怎么就不信。”赵磊无语。

“我信啊，但是不是有你陪嘛。”

“我跟你说我能陪你来曾厝垵，这程度绝对不亚于川渝人退而求其次吃鸳鸯锅。”

“好的，我知道了。你陪我来简直是真爱。诶，这不是那个网红奶茶店吗。我要去试试！”

焉栩嘉一脸兴奋往奶茶店快步走去还不忘了拽着赵磊的手腕防止两人走散，赵磊看了看自己被牵住的手。为了不扫焉栩嘉的兴，忍住了抽回来的念头。

两个180+的帅哥在曾厝垵举止亲密一起游玩怎么看都气氛微妙，但是焉栩嘉缺根筋似的丝毫没有察觉。赵磊实在有些吃不消周围的女生们时不时投来的充满祝福意味的目光，于是凑近了在排队的焉栩嘉说话。

“我排队你去一边等我吧。”

结果焉栩嘉撤出排队队伍就站到了赵磊身边，掏出手机开始看。刚一低头就没跟住跟着队伍向前走的赵磊，焉栩嘉迈了一步跟上后干脆搭了只胳膊在赵磊肩上免得再跟丢。

感受到周围更火辣的注视，赵磊开始后悔自己还不如不多嘴。

到底是美食博主，说是赵磊当导游，实际上却是赵磊陪着焉栩嘉各种逛吃逛吃。很多店铺都是赵磊这个本地人并不知晓却声名在外的网红店。

焉栩嘉：“网上说这家的海蛎煎很好吃，我要试试！”

赵磊：“我保证绝对没有我中学时学校门口那家的好吃。”

焉栩嘉：“哎呀，去试试嘛。”

不管赵磊说什么焉栩嘉总是跟充满好奇心的小猫一样哪里都要试试，拿着相机一路拍摄记录。反正劝不动，赵磊干脆接过相机成了专职摄影。

经过一天赵磊算是弄清了焉式游玩法，看上一家店的装修风格就要进去试试，试完了素材差不多了就奔赴下一家，速战速决精力充沛。

打卡了一整天网红店，吃完了火爆鱿鱼就要去吃芒果爆炸冰，各种热的冰的甜的酸的咸的一股脑全往嘴里塞，赵磊就没见过这么折腾胃的玩法。

晚上焉栩嘉开始闹肚子的时候赵磊一点都不觉得意外，还好家里一直备着常用药。白天生龙活虎的人去了几趟卫生间之后立刻蔫儿了。

“快把药吃了，你每次拍美食视频都是这么折腾自己的吗？”

焉栩嘉接过药和温水一口吞了却不小心被呛住咳出眼泪，赵磊立马帮他拍着后背顺气儿。

“也不算折腾吧，年轻不就该多多尝试嘛。以前也没有过问题，都说想要抓住一个人的心就先抓住他的胃，大概厦门是想让我刻骨铭心吧。”焉栩嘉说着说着就转头盯着赵磊看，好似意有所指。

“会不会刻骨铭心不知道，照你现在这程度估计是要撕心裂肺了。明天就别出去折腾了，好好在家养着吧。”

“那不行！你本来就陪我三天，这样不是又少了一天！”

“倒是会算。”赵磊戳了戳焉栩嘉脑袋，“明天在家陪你。其实我厨艺还可以，明天不想吃外卖的要不要试试我的手艺？”

“当然要！”焉栩嘉趁机抱住赵磊，“赵磊，你是不是想抓住我的心啊？”

“拉肚子也会把脑子拉坏吗？你想太多了吧。”赵磊挣扎着要起身。

“赵磊你这个人才有问题，今天白天你别扭什么呢？好了，你别乱动让我抱会儿，我还是病号。”

没了行程安排的假期无比悠闲，两人睡到日上三竿才起床。赵磊快速起床洗漱完毕便去了厨房，焉栩嘉这才迷迷糊糊地开始磨蹭洗漱，食物的香气唤醒了沉睡的味觉焉栩嘉才开始加快洗漱的节奏。

“你在做什么，好香啊。”焉栩嘉进了厨房探着身子往锅里瞄。

“沙茶面，厦门人的早餐。”

看着红彤彤的汤底焉栩嘉开始犯难，他一点都吃不了辣。赵磊看穿了他的心思笑道：“知道深圳人吃不了辣，沙茶面不辣的。”

焉栩嘉闻言安心下来，反应过来后又疑惑了，“你怎么知道我是深圳人。”

“嗯…就是…瞎猜的。”

“再编。”

“毕竟你小有名气嘛，我刚好知道而已。”

焉栩嘉惊喜得瞪大了眼睛，“这也太巧了吧！赵磊，你居然早就知道我。那你还让我做宣广视频，还挑我那么多刺。你这个人，捉弄我很好玩吗？”

“哦？谁先捉弄谁的？住豪宅的少爷没钱住酒店这种理由你是怎么想出来的？”

“那，那你也不能瞒我这么久啊。”

“你都能理直气壮借宿了我怎么就不能装不认识你了？难道我应该当面揭穿？”

“啊！我说不过你。”

赵磊还没来得及庆祝胜利就被一个怀抱包裹住。

“明知道我是瞎编的你还收留我。赵磊，我很开心。”慵懒迷人的低音从赵磊耳边传来，穿透耳膜直达心脏。

如果说焉栩嘉的自来熟是性格使然，那一而再再而三的无视安全距离的亲密行为多半是被赵磊的半推半就纵容的。焉栩嘉是主犯，但赵磊也不无辜。

一碗甜香爽口用料十足的沙茶面下肚，焉栩嘉觉得自己的胃终于复活了。

“这个沙茶面也太对我这个深圳人的胃口了。”美食博主的职业病促使焉栩嘉看到吃的就想录下来纪念，吃完还不忘点评一番。“嘉哥我走过大江南北世界各地，就在刚刚被一碗沙茶面彻底征服了！”说完焉栩嘉对着镜头比了比大拇指。

赵磊在一旁好笑地看着焉栩嘉记录日常，见焉栩嘉结束了录像便开口道：“一碗沙茶面就把你征服了，那你可真好收买。”

“那得看是谁做的，你做的凉白开也能把我征服。不过沙茶面真的好吃，没有滤镜也好吃。”

“吃东西还带滤镜呢？啥滤镜啊？”

“你猜。”

赵磊给了焉栩嘉一个懒得理你的眼神便收了碗筷丢进洗碗柜。

经不住焉栩嘉的纠缠，下午四点半赵磊还是带着他出了门。两人找了两辆自行车沿着环岛路慢悠悠地逛。暖洋洋的海风迎面吹着，路边都是散步的人。有成群结队的游客、三三两两的学生、也有一对对的情侣。高速运转的现代社会在这里被放缓，一切都变得悠然自在起来。

“怪不得你在厦门呆了这么久也不腻，这里确实很适合生活。”

“我特别喜欢傍晚时候在环岛路走走逛逛，整个人都会很放松，特别舒服。以前我就想，以后一定要带…朋友一起这样逛逛。”赵磊说到中间卡顿了一下。

“这种感觉是很不错，我很喜欢。”焉栩嘉装作没注意到赵磊的卡壳。

“去沙滩那边坐坐吧。”

“好。”

两人将自行车停好，找了块干净的石头坐下，安静地看着夕阳。

“赵磊，你以后也打算一直在厦门吗？”

“应该吧。”赵磊第一次就这个问题给出了不确定的答案。

“也挺好的。”

“明天想去哪里玩？”

“带我看看你一路长大的那些地方吧，我比较好奇。”

“出来玩不该看风景吗？”

“其实走了很多地方之后你会发现很多风景都大同小异，相比而言我对人比较感兴趣。”

赵磊不像焉栩嘉那样走过了很多地方，对于他口中的大同小异无法置评。只是突然觉得他似乎看到了焉栩嘉皮囊之外的更深处一些东西，孩子气的表象下似乎藏着一颗成熟的心。

厦门一中不对外开放，即使是赵磊这个毕业生也难以在工作日带着焉栩嘉进校园。在外面逛了一圈后，两人便去了厦门大学。

“好在厦大也是厦门的著名景点，这大概是唯一一个既满足你要求又是风景区的地方了。”

“说实话，我很难想象你中学读的是厦门一中大学读得是厦门大学，最后还是留在了厦门。”

“你不是第一个人这么说。我同学也觉得我很怪，一中的学习氛围就已经很像大学了。很包容，活动多社团也多。我在音乐社的人气还蛮高的，老师也说我有天赋高考前还问我考不考虑音乐这条路。但是我还是选择了正常高考，大学的时候也是。不管是中学的同学还是大学的同学，大家都志存高远想去看外面的世界，但我就觉得一直在厦门也很不错。”

“可是你留在厦门开了一间咖啡店也很好啊。你用自己的方式向来这里的人们展现了你心目中的厦门，这件事情也很棒啊！很少有人可以一个人撑起一间店，可是你一个人就是一支队伍，很了不起。就像你们厦大的校训一样，自强不息止于至善，你践行的很好。”

做惯了大家心目中的怪人的赵磊被焉栩嘉的这番话砸得有些懵，触动和心动混杂，搅个不停。一个厦大的高材生开了间咖啡店，在世人眼里这绝对是不求上进混日子，连自己的家人也不是很理解。可是焉栩嘉却把世人眼里消极避世的行为说得如此正义盎然。

“谢谢。”

“谢什么谢，你也太见外了吧。听说没在学校恋爱过的厦大学子都是浪费学校的美景。赵磊，你浪费了吗？”

“厦大帅的有才的风趣幽默的到处都是，没人注意我。”

“我看是你不搭理别人吧。”焉栩嘉无情拆穿，“唉，那我就帮你这位浪费了学校美景的厦大学子弥补下遗憾吧。”

“怎么，你还兼职红娘啊？”

焉栩嘉满脸不敢置信，赵磊这个人的脑回路果然不一样。于是只好无奈道：“对，兼职红娘。目前眼前没别人，所以就先自己顶着。”

“那行吧，回头有人了再换。”赵磊不想把有些事情说得很开，但也不想自己陷进去当了真。

赵磊在前面带着路给焉栩嘉介绍着厦大的各个景点，焉栩嘉则稍稍落后一段距离用相机记录着，只是镜头focus的永远都是赵磊而不是景点。

休息的最后一个夜晚，赵磊买了烧烤材料第一次在二楼朝海的阳台上支起了烧烤架。两人忙活半天终于吃上了自制烧烤，为了助兴焉栩嘉还买了冰啤酒回来。

一边吃烧烤喝酒，一边聊天，赵磊也是第一次发现自己这么多话。一直以来大家对他的印象都是沉默寡言，但是跟焉栩嘉在一起他总是有说不完的话。

“我上次在海边烧烤还是在巴厘岛的金巴兰沙滩，那里看夕阳特别美。日落的时候沙滩上非常热闹，大家吃着烧烤喝酒聊天，旁边还有弹着乐器唱歌的人。我记得有人唱了《I will always love you》，配合当时的气氛就很棒。”

“是吗？这歌我会诶，你等着。”

没一会儿赵磊搬来了电子琴话筒和音响。

“你从哪里弄来的？”

“不是跟你说了我中学还是音乐社的风云人物呢，给你表演一段。”

赵磊清了清嗓子，固定和话筒手指放在电子琴上准备开唱。

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I’ll go but I konw

I’ll think of you every step of the way

And I will always love you 

……

Bitter sweet memories 

Thar is all I’m taking with me

So goodbye please don’t cry

We both konw I’m not what you need

And I will always love you

……

焉栩嘉只记住赵磊唱 I will always love you的样子，深情又缱绻，让人无法自拔。

“我也给你唱一首吧。”焉栩嘉找出伴奏连上音响，接过赵磊递来的话筒。

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak

But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

I love you baby,and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say   
Oh pretty baby,don't let me down,I pray  
Oh pretty baby,now that I found you stay  
And let me love you,oh baby,Let me love you, oh baby

焉栩嘉跟随着节拍轻晃着身体，眼神直勾勾地锁定着赵磊，这首can’t take my eyes off you被他演绎得淋漓尽致，赵磊几乎要融化在他过于直白的视线下。

可能是喝了酒，也可能是因为离别接近，两人都有些放飞自我，所有情绪和激动都被放大。

“赵磊，我喜欢你。”焉栩嘉唱完对着赵磊笑，赵磊也跟着笑。

“我是说真的。你知道的，我去了很多很多地方，见过了太多的人。我看一切都是过眼烟云，但是你却让我忍不住驻足。”

赵磊甩甩头好让自己清醒一点来辨别焉栩嘉的话里有多少真心。吻就在此刻落下，湿热中混着焉栩嘉的迫不及待和怯怯探究。酒精让赵磊的脑袋宕机，焉栩嘉的气息让赵磊忘了反抗甚至大开城门任他攻城略池。

直到两人一起滚上床，赵磊才突然清醒推开了焉栩嘉，两人隔着呼吸可闻的距离双双喘着粗气。

“嘉嘉，够了。就到这里吧。”赵磊的声音带着心有余悸的颤抖。

焉栩嘉深呼一口气问，“为什么？因为我是男人吗？”

“不是。你的喜欢特别热烈，很容易让人沉迷。就像你突发奇想喜欢上一样美食，你就立即启程不远万里漂洋过海也会去得到，然后再找寻下一个目标。日本的刺身、挪威的鱼子酱、巴黎的鹅肝…每一个你都得到了，却没有一个能真正留下你。很多事情对你而言都是一时兴起，但是我没办法不求朝朝暮暮只求朝夕。”

听赵磊说完，焉栩嘉沉默了一会儿开始无奈苦笑。

“赵磊，你是怀疑我四处留情吗？还是觉得我不真诚。”

看着焉栩嘉受伤的表情赵磊心里涌起些许悔意，“我没有怀疑你此刻的真诚，就像我也不能否认你对我很有吸引力一样。但，我不确定它的保质期。”

“我懂了。”焉栩嘉伸开双臂抱住赵磊，“那就分开看看吧，看我是不是一时兴起。”

尽管知道焉栩嘉要走，但赵磊没想到第二天醒来时身边已经空无一人。要不是阳台的烧烤架和电子琴赵磊甚至怀疑是自己看家鸽咕咕咕的视频看多了做了一场梦。

明明自己一个人开了这么久的咖啡店，焉栩嘉不过短暂帮忙了几天再恢复成一个人的时候赵磊却开始觉得吃不消。忙完一天一个人回到安静的二楼，身处熟悉的环境却开始让赵磊觉得不习惯。

躺在床上的时候赵磊想起焉栩嘉的自我介绍。

“我叫焉栩嘉。习焉不察的焉，栩栩如生的栩，嘉言懿行的嘉。”

赵磊后来去查了习焉不察的意思，是指经常接触某种事物，反而觉察不到其中存在的问题。此时赵磊对这个词有了新的理解，习惯了焉栩嘉的存在而觉察不到自己深陷其中。

大概是赵磊的话真的伤了焉栩嘉，自走后焉栩嘉就没给赵磊发过消息。但是却在网上发了两人一起游玩的视频。焉栩嘉离开的第三天发了厦门逛吃实录，里面很多镜头还是赵磊拍的；第十五天的时候发了第一个非美食视频——厦大游记，但是更像是跟拍，整个视频不是赵磊的背影就是赵磊的侧脸。

“喂，你知道《一起来看流星雨》是在厦大取景的吗？”视频里走在前面的赵磊转过身正对着镜头倒着走。

“第一，我不叫喂。”画外音是焉栩嘉低沉的声线。

“对对对，就是这个。你是猪，你是豪猪、花猪、蠢猪、乌克兰小乳猪……”赵磊对着镜头兴奋地说着剧里的经典台词，后退的步伐踉跄了一下。

“你小心点，赵雨荨。”焉栩嘉急忙关切道，镜头也跟着抖了一下。

赵磊看着视频有种恍若隔世的错觉。明明分开没有多久，对方也不过是短暂地出现在自己的生命中，甚至没有什么刻骨铭心的回忆，但就是怎么都忘不了。他想念阳台上晾着两个人的衣服的时候，想念焉栩嘉在旁边打下手或帮倒忙的时候，也想念正忙碌着一转脸就能看到焉栩嘉坐在角落里对着电脑认真工作的时候……这里的每一方空间都有着焉栩嘉的影子，无时不刻地提醒着赵磊有个人在这里留下了深刻的烙印。

再往后的视频就没了赵磊的身影，但是每支视频都会出现各地的夕阳，赵磊突然觉得别的地方的夕阳也挺好看。以前不更朋友圈的焉栩嘉突然发起了朋友圈，每到达一处新地方，就更一张落地照，配文都是千篇一律的always。

偶尔赵磊会大胆猜想，这个always是不是I will always love you的always。更多的时候赵磊在思考，到底停下来是永恒还是不停辗转才是永恒。

迈入秋天的时候，赵磊收到了焉栩嘉发来的信息。

[赵磊，我想了很久突然明白你把我绕进去了，你这个人真的有问题。你说，我对喜欢的美食总是不惜一切去得到然后就去找寻下一个，你这么说是没错。但是你的类比不对，因为你对我来说并不是某一款美食，你应该是美食本身。我每一次不远万里的奔赴、不辞艰辛的付出都是因为美食。我喜欢美食，也因为这份喜欢才执着，所以你不该怀疑它的保质期。不知道你能不能明白我的意思。之前跟你说过，飞过地球万里你是唯一一个让我想驻足的，现在我发现不仅如此，我也能为你停留。所以这么久了，你的保质期过了吗？]

半晌，赵磊回复。

[隔着这么远的距离，听不到你的声音也看不到你的表情，我怎么判定你现在是在玩大冒险还是喝醉了？]

那边连辩解都没再回过来。

秋风乍起的时候咖啡店迎来了一位老顾客。厦门正值旅游淡季，这个时间点一般都没人来，赵磊好奇地望向门口，然后就看到了焉栩嘉的脸。

“你好，请问点些什么？”相比第一次，这次赵磊应付起来更加游刃有余。

“店主推荐款就好。”焉栩嘉配合着装不熟，走到第一次的位置坐下。

被端上来的依然是提拉米苏，只是换了别的饮品。

焉栩嘉舀了一小勺放嘴里，口感绵密入口即化，细碎的坚果增加了颗粒感丰富了提拉米苏的层次。

“比我之前在俄罗斯吃的好吃。”

赵磊听后终于笑起来，“谢谢夸奖。”

“之前在俄罗斯他们有跟我说过提拉米苏的意思，但是上次我没想起来。老板，你应该知道是什么意思吧？”

“我当然知道。”

焉栩嘉以为赵磊不知道或者至少装不知道，可对方却是这样一幅坦然淡定的模样。

“那你是认真的？”

赵磊皱着眉思考答案，看到焉栩嘉一脸紧张的样子终于破了功。

“其实上次也是，只不过当时是一时兴起。”

“那这次呢？”

“是深思熟虑后的决定，我觉得我也该出去走走了。”

焉栩嘉惊喜不已，站起来的时候膝盖还撞到了桌沿，顾不上疼痛就把赵磊拥进怀里。

“你之前还说我是一时兴起，原来你才是。我想好我要点什么了。”

赵磊满脸无法相信，这种时候这个人居然要点单！“现在你跟我说你要点单？”

“对，我要点单。我想要店主。”

“店主不…唔…”

提拉米苏源自意大利，意思是——快把我带走。

全文完。


End file.
